Ghost : Story Of Their Past
by Smeraldo Flower
Summary: Yoongi penasaran tentang alasan sesosok Taehyung yang selalu muncul di sekitarnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Begitupula Taehyung yang tidak tahu tentang alasan kenapa tubuhnya bisa berada di sekitar Yoongi. Awalnya mereka hanya hidup bersama selama beberapa tahun sampai hari itu, Taehyung menyadari jika ada alasan dibalik kehadirannya di sisi Yoongi. Alasan kehidupan mereka ya
1. Chapter 001 - Yoongi and The Ghost

**Yoongi and The Ghost, Taehyung**

"Ambilkan rompiku!"

Ah, sepertinya mempunyai sosok hantu di apartemennya sedikit berguna. Buktinya Yoongi baru saja menyuruh sosok remaja yang sebelumnya duduk di atas meja makan. Oh, hantu itu benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Dalam beberapa detik, remaja dengan rambut cokelat madu itu kembali muncul di hadapan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di depan pintu seraya memasang sepatunya, mengulurkan sebuah rompi seragam berwarna putih dengan garis biru dongker di lehernya.

Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya lalu meraih rompi itu tanpa sepatah katapun dan segera mengenakannya. Setelahnya, remaja berkulit pucat itu langsung mengambil ranselnya di lantai lalu membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya.

"Aku~"

"Jangan menyusulku di sekolah!"

Hantu berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyaksikan pintu apartemen tertutup. Kembali, meninggalkannya disini sendirian.

* * *

Taehyung hanya bisa duduk di pagar balkon apartemen Yoongi sambil menunggu remaja berkulit pucat itu kembali dari sekolahnya. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan selain duduk disana atau berbaring di sofa.

Sudah hampir empat tahun tubuhnya berkeliaran di sekitar remaja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Oh, itu berdasarkan feeling saja karena Taehyung terperangkap di tubuh yang berumur lima belas tahun, yang artinya lebih muda empat tahun dibandingkan Yoongi yang berumur sembilan belas tahun.

Mata yang semulanya terpejam itu tiba-tiba terbuka, segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan di bawahnya. Oh, dia berada di apartemen di lantai lima.

Kembali ke objek yang tiba-tiba mengusik kegiatannya, Taehyung kembali mendapati dua orang pria berpakaian hitam yang turun dari sebuah van hitam yang berada di seberang jalan. Mereka memandang ke arah Taehyung berada walaupun dia yakin kedua pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya, dia yakin jika dua pria itu adalah orang yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang selalu mengamati apartemen Yoongi.

Bukannya tanpa alasan, Taehyung pernah mengikuti Yoongi ke sekolah dan saat mereka pulang, apartemen mereka dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Pintu apartemen Yoongi dibobol, terus kamarnya diobrak-abrik. Kemudian, Taehyung tidak sengaja mendapati dua orang pria itu di koridor apartemen sedang menghubungi seseorang dan mengatakan mereka tidak menemukan apapun disana.

Bukan hanya itu, dua orang itu juga pernah membuntuti Yoongi ke sekolah. Parahnya mobil mereka pernah sengaja menabrak Yoongi jika saja waktu itu Taehyung tidak muncul tepat waktu dan segera menarik mundur Yoongi.

Sejak kejadian itu, Taehyung semakin sering mengawasi kedua pria itu. Setiap hari. Jika kedua pria itu tidak menampakan diri, dia akan pergi selama beberapa menit untuk memastikan Yoongi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di sekolah lalu kembali ke apartemen kemudian kembali lagi ke sekolah dan seterusnya. Terkadang hal itu berhasil menguras tenaga dan membuatnya hanya bisa terbaring di sofa.

Kembali ke dua pria yang terlihat jelas masih mengawasi apartemen Yoongi, Taehyung berniat untuk mengabaikan kedua pria itu saat merasa tidak ada hal lain yang akan mereka lakukan jika saja suara pintu yang diketuk tidak mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Yoongi-hyung?!"

Tubuhnya menghilang dari balkon lalu kembali muncul tepat di depan pintu utama, lalu membuka pintu tanpa ragu. Seolah mengabaikan tentang sosok dirinya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat sekali? Pada~"

"Apa pintunya tidak terkunci?"

Taehyung bungkam ketika sosok pria berambut silver berdiri di hadapannya memandang bingung ke arah pintu yang dibukanya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, menembus tubuh Taehyung lalu meraih ganggang pintu dan memeriksanya.

"Aku yakin ini sudah diperbaiki."

Taehyung memukul jidatnya, bergumam bodoh pada dirinya. Kemudian, dia harus melakukan apa? Jadi dia hanya membiarkan pria itu menutup pintu apartemen lalu membuka sepatunya dan melangkah masuk.

"Aku harus segera mengisi ini di kulkasnya lalu pergi atau dia akan memarahiku lagi."

Taehyung melirik ke arah dua kantong berukuran besar yang ada di tangan pria itu lalu kembali mengikuti pergerakan pria itu menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas kemudian menyusun belanjaan di kantong ke dalam kulkas.

Setelah itu, Taehyung hanya bisa mengamati seluruh pergerakan pria itu menjelajahi apartemen Yoongi. Tidak melakukan banyak hal selain merapikan tatanan vas bunga, menutup pintu dan gorden yang terbuka.

"Kenapa anak itu seringkali membiarkan pintu balkonnya terbuka? Bagaimana jika kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi?"

Ah, itu karena Taehyung. Dia terlalu fokus pada ketukan pintu sampai lupa menutup kembali pintu balkon.

Tiba-tiba saja, langkah pria itu terhenti pada nakas kecil. Sebuah foto berbingkai yang terpajang disana. Sebuah foto tua yang memperlihatkan dua orang anak yang terlihat seumuran, mungkin sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun, duduk di kursi piano dan tertawa. Tampak bahagia.

Pria itu mengambil bingkai foto itu lalu memandang miris ke arah foto. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, matanya memanas.

"Sebenarnya kau ada dimana? Ini sudah lima tahun berlalu. Aku merindukan kalian yang dulu."

Taehyung yakin, bahkan setelah pria itu meninggalkan apartemen, Taehyung sangat yakin jika pria itu menangis. Seperti biasa. Pria itu akan mengambil foto itu sebelum pergi, menggumamkan kalimat yang sama kemudian menangis tertahan.

Ah, Taehyung sebenarnya penasaran dengan dua anak di foto itu. Oke, anak kecil berkulit putih di sebelah kanan dengan mata sipit itu adalah Yoongi lalu siapa anak kecil di sebelahnya? Taehyung pernah bertanya pada Yoongi tapi pemilik kulit pucat itu menjawab tidak tahu dengan raut tanpa emosi.

* * *

"Bagaimana jika kita ke game center?"

"Tidak."

"Taman? Bermain ayunan atau basket?"

"Tidak."

"Gedung musik? Bermain piano atau alat musik lainnya?"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Diam-diam, kedua tangannya terkepal, menggenggam tali ranselnya. Musik? Piano? Yoongi membenci hal terakhir itu tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Maaf, Yoon. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Remaja dengan rambut hitam yang berada di belakang Yoongi itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ada rasa bersalah yang menghampirinya. Apa Yoongi akan marah? Itulah pikirannya.

"Aku pergi! Sampai jumpa besok, Jim."

Park Jimin hanya bisa menatap teman sekelasnya itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Semakin jauh keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

* * *

"Apa Namjoon kesini?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Matanya melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sedang menatap ke dalam kulkas yang sudah berisi penuh.

Yoongi mengambil sebotol air minum lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Tangannya yang kosong menarik kursi lalu mendudukkan bokongnya disana.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku hantu, jika kau lupa."

Yoongi menghela nafas lalu meneguk air minumnya. Ah, benar. Walaupun sudah hampir empat tahun mereka tinggal, Yoongi sering lupa fakta tentang Taehyung hanya seorang hantu yang menyasar ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Lagipula sosokmu terlalu nyata untukku."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar televisi yang mati. Memperhatikan bayangan Yoongi dari sana.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa kau tidak berusaha menemukan informasi apapun tentangmu?"

"Ayolah, hyung! Aku saja tidak ingat hal apa yang membuatku meninggal. Aku hanya ingat namaku saat ini. Itupun kalau benar-benar namaku."

"Nama Taehyung itu terlalu umum."

"Salah satunya nama temanmu yang menghilang itu."

Yoongi yang baru saja akan meneguk minumannya langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti dihantam sebuah kayu. Rasa sakit mendera kepalanya, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau berpikir kita saling terhubung? Maksudku, bagaimana jika aku adalah Taehyung yang juga temanmu?"

Namun, hanya suara benda terjatuh yang terdengar. Membuat Taehyung dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati botol minum yang tergeletak bersamaan dengan tubuh yang ikut ambruk ke lantai.

"Hyung!"

* * *

**Aku kembali dengan cerita baru. Lagi dirundung ide yang banyak dan nafsu buat menulis sedang meningkat. Jadi maaf ya kalo misalnya menyampah.**

**Aku post ulang soalnya tadi gak sengaja ke post padahal belum di edit *hiks**

**Maaf ya...**


	2. Chapter 002 - Their Past

**Their Past**

"Kau dipukuli ibu tirimu lagi?"

Namun pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh gelengan, bersamaan dengan senyuman.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, hyung. Aku sudah tahu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Yoongi tidak bisa tersenyum walaupun lawan bicaranya itu sudah tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya, mengabaikan bercak lebam di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat biasa? Ayo!"

Belum sempat memberikan jawaban, tangannya sudah ditarik dan membuat Yoongi hanya mengikuti lawan bicaranya dengan helaan nafas.

* * *

Alunan piano mengalun di rumah tua ini. Kedua pasang tangan kecil penghasil suara itu sibuk bergerak lincah di atas tuts sebuah grand piano tua. Semakin cepat lalu memelan kemudian kembali cepat, mengikuti tempo yang mereka buat-buat walaupun hasilnya tetap bagus.

"Kita seperti profesional saja, hyung."

Yoongi bersuara, tersenyum lega. Kedua tangannya sudah berhenti menekan tuts piano. Ah, sepertinya dia melupakan rasa khawatirnya sebelum tiba disini.

Sebuah tepukan pelan terasa di puncak kepalanya, perlahan berubah menjadi elusan pelan.

"Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan disibukkan ujian kelulusan. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu untuk beberapa hari."

"Jadi? Aku harus bermain sendiri?"

"Well, sebelum terlambat, ayo bertemu disini akhir pekan! Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melewati hari tanpaku."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena ucapan orang yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu tapi dia lebih kesal karena tidak akan bertemu dengan sahabat favoritnya ini selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Kau ini, berkata seolah akan melakukannya saja."

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan seperti Taetae-hyung yang selalu datang terlambat."

"Baiklah, Yoonie. Mari terus bersama sebelum hariku berakhir."

* * *

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya berusaha mengingat kejadian terakhir tapi rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun, hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapatkan sosok Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ah, Yoongi baru sadar beberapa detik yang lalu jika dia berada di kamarnya.

"Badanmu panas jadi aku buatkan bubur. Ya, walaupun mungkin rasanya tidak seenak buatanmu."

Taehyung meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral ke atas nakas kecil di samping ranjang Yoongi.

"Umm, apa yang terjadi?"

"Biasa. Kau pingsan lagi."

"Lagi?"

Oh, ayolah! Ini bukan pertama kalinya pemilik kulit pucat itu pingsan karena sakit kepalanya.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit."

Yoongi membangunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu kembali menatap Taehyung yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Ingin ke rumah sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Apa kita membicarakan hal yang sama?"

"Seperti biasa. Ah, aku tidak ingin menyebutnya lagi. Aku tidak mau sakit pinggang karena mengangkat tubuh besarmu itu."

"Kau itu hantu."

"Hantu juga bisa lelah, hyung."

"Tetap saja kau hantu."

Taehyung memutar malas bola matanya. "Aku ini hantu yang bisa sakit pinggang karena mengangkat tubuh remaja sekolah menengah atas setiap kali dia pingsan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, hantu."

"Taehyung, hyung. Namaku Taehyung."

"Pergilah! Aku ingin istirahat."

Taehyung mencibir lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk bubur buatan Taehyung. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk meraih mangkuk tersebut.

"Bubur buatanmu adalah yang terbaik, Taehyung-ah."

Yoongi tidak pernah lupa setiap mangkuk bubur yang dibuatkan oleh Taehyung saat dia pingsan. Komentar yang mengatakan bubur buatan Taehyung tidak enak itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dari seorang Yoongi. Dia tidak benar-benar mengatakan, hanya lebih seperti rasa gengsi karena dia sendiri tidak bisa memberikan Taehyung apapun. Makan? Hantu tidak makan. Pakaian? Ah, sungguh tidak mungkin. Taehyung hanya mengenakan satu pakaian sejak pertama kemunculannya sampai detik ini. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dibalut sweater rajut putih, celana panjang berwarna putih, serta sepatu snickers putih tanpa kaos kaki. Sangat fashionable untuk ukuran remaja seusianya.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu diam-diam sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan hantu yang entah muncul dari mana. Yoongi dapat merasakan kehangatan secara tidak langsung dari hantu itu walaupun pada awalnya dia sangat menolak keberadaan Taehyung.

Taehyung banyak membantunya. Mengurus Yoongi saat remaja itu jatuh pingsan karena sakit kepala yang dideritanya saat mereka membicarakan topik yang sama. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Taehyung kembali duduk di tempat favoritnya. Pagar pembatas balkon apartemen Yoongi. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya diterpa hembusan angin dingin walaupun dia tidak merasakannya.

Tenggelam di dalam pikirannya adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi hantu seperti sekarang? Kenapa dirinya meninggal? Dan hal yang paling penting, apa hubungannya dengan Yoongi? Dari jutaan manusia yang ada, kenapa harus Yoongi? Apa mereka saling berhubungan? Jika iya, apa? Bahkan Yoongi sendiri tidak memiliki ingatan. Ah, maksudnya Yoongi kehilangan ingatannya karena suatu kejadian yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Oh, dan kenapa dua pria itu selalu mengikuti Yoongi?

Taehyung sudah membuka matanya dan menatap ke bawah, mobil van yang sama dan orang yang sama. Membuat hantu itu semakin penasaran tentang tujuan orang-orang itu sampai akhirnya Taehyung menghilang dari sana.

* * *

Kedua pria itu tampak saling berbincang sambil sesekali memandangi apartemen Yoongi yang berada di lantai lima.

"Sampai kapan wanita itu akan menyuruh kita mengawasi dia?"

"Kita hanya menjalankan perintah. Diam dan lakukan saja."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir empat tahun sejak anak itu menyadarkan diri. Lagipula dia sudah hilang ingatan."

"Nyonya meminta kita untuk mengawasinya karena takut anak itu tiba-tiba mendapatkan ingatannya. Apa kau lupa, dia satu-satunya saksi malam itu?"

"Aku tahu. Kenapa kita tidak habisi saja? Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu selama empat tahun."

"Masih ada seminggu sebelum kita benar-benar menghabisinya. Apa kau lupa? Kita pernah hampir menghabisinya tapi anak itu seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu dan terhindar dari mobil kita."

"Kenapa tidak malam ini? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Seminggu lagi. Di rumah tua itu. Kita akan membuat mereka bersatu selamanya."

Taehyung tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud kedua pria itu tapi satu hal yang dia yakini adalah Yoongi sedang dalam bahaya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa kepalamu kembali sakit?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan, tidak berani menatap pria berjas putih dengan kacamata bulat yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa sama? Maksudku, hal yang membuat kepalamu sakit lalu pingsan."

Yoongi kembali mengangguk.

"Hei, Yoongi-ah! Kau tidak perlu takut, aku disini sebagai doktermu."

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bisa beritahu aku."

"Aku…tidak, maksudku aku tidak sakit parah atau sejenisnya, 'kan?"

Pria dengan name tag yang bertuliskan Kim Seokjin itu tertawa kecil, memandang lucu pada remaja berkulit pucat yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hyung?"

"Ya ampun, pikiranmu itu sangat lucu, Yoon. Kau tidak sakit apapun. Sakit kepalamu itu hanya seperti reaksi penolakan atau ketidaksiapan untuk menerima ingatanmu yang hilang."

"Apa ingatanku akan kembali?"

"Mungkin saja tapi tidak seratus persen. Apa ada kemajuan?"

"Tidak terlalu spesifik. Setiap kami membicarakan topik temanku yang menghilang, aku akan sakit kepala lalu memimpikan rumah tua, piano, dua anak. Hanya itu saja yang muncul."

"Masih sama ya?"

Seokjin menghela nafas. Tunggu, dia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Kau bilang kami?"

Ah, tidak. Yoongi tidak mungkin membicarakan soal Taehyung, hantu yang berkeliaran di rumahnya kepada dokter pribadinya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran, apa yang memicu munculnya ingatanmu?"

"Ah, aku juga tidak paham, hyung."

"Lalu siapa lawan bicara yang kau maksud?"

Yoongi sedang memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan jawaban yang harus dia berikan saat telinganya mendengar dering ponsel milik dokternya.

"Yoongi-ah, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi menemui pasienku."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan gerakan buru-buru dari dokternya itu. Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, helaan nafas lega mengudara.

"Hampir saja."

* * *

**Gli is back with new chapter, hehe...**


	3. Chapter 003 - Memories Of Yoongi

**Yoongi's Memories**

Taehyung sibuk mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa garis dan kata-kata tercetak disana. Ah, dia sedikit bersyukur dapat menyentuh barang-barang nyata dan menggunakannya seperti sekarang. Jadi tidak perlu berpikir keras sampai kepalanya lepas.

Kembali ke selembar kertas yang dicoretnya. Taehyung mengambil pulpen merah lalu melingkari namanya dan nama Yoongi lalu memberi garis penghubung untuk menyatukan nama mereka.

"Aku muncul pertama kali sekitar empat tahun yang lalu di rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Yoongi-hyung yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Pertanyaannya, kenapa?"

Sebuah tanda tanya besar tergambar di atas garis. Kemudian beralih pada tulisan dua pria aneh yang terletak di bawah nama Yoongi.

"Selanjutnya, kenapa kedua pria itu mengikuti Yoongi-hyung? Apa masalah mereka sampai harus menghabisi Yoongi-hyung?"

Taehyung ingat, dua hari yang lalu dia bermaksud mendengar percakapan dua pria itu dan mendengar jika dua orang itu ingin menghabisi Yoongi.

"Kenapa Yoongi hilang ingatan? Kenapa Namjoon-hyung selalu menangis setiap melihat foto itu? Kenapa Yoongi-hyung selalu pingsan saat kami membahas hal itu? Dan dimana sahabatnya menghilang? Apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu?"

Ah, kepalanya sakit walaupun dia hanyalah sesosok hantu. Tapi jika memikirkan seperti ini kepalanya juga dapat sakit.

"Tunggu, tapi kenapa setiap melihat mereka rasanya familiar ya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka jauh sebelum ini?"

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada dua orang pria yang selalu mengikuti Yoongi. Taehyung sangat yakin pernah melihat kedua pria itu sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Yoongi tapi dia tidak yakin kapan dan dimana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Refleks saja Taehyung berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi yang baru saja tiba. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat bergerak untuk menyembunyikan kertas yang dicoretnya.

"Belajar."

Yoongi membuka sepatunya lalu melangkah masuk. Matanya menatap ke tumpukan buku pelajarannya yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian melirik Taehyung yang perlahan melangkah mundur.

"Tidak biasanya?!"

"Ah, umm, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Lagipula tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan."

Yoongi menghela nafas lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa. "Kau bisa minta bantuanku jika tidak mengerti."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi!"

Sekali lagi, helaan nafas terdengar dari Yoongi ketika remaja di hadapannya itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Taehyung-ah?"

* * *

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Yoongi mengerjap lucu beberapa kali sambil memandangi lawan bicaranya yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam ransel cokelat miliknya.

"Ini!" Tangan itu mengulurkan selembar foto ke arah Yoongi. "Foto lima tahun yang lalu saat kita diam-diam pergi liburan dengan Namjoon-hyung."

Yoongi menerima foto itu. Sebuah foto dimana dua orang anak yang duduk di kursi piano dan tertawa. Itu dirinya lima tahun yang lalu saat berumur sembilan tahun dan orang yang di sampingnya saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Mereka waktu itu pergi liburan tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Orang tua Yoongi? Sudah meninggal sejak kecil dan membuat remaja itu tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang tak jelas.

"Tapi ini foto yang sudah sangat lama."

"Aku tahu. Namjoon-hyung baru mengirimkannya kepadaku. Ini foto pertama sejak kita mengenal."

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya lalu mencibir. "Hyung saja yang sulit diajak berfoto."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil. "Hei, aku tidak mau berfoto dengan kepala yang diperban dan wajah yang biru. Ugh, sangat memalukan. Setidaknya sekarang kita sudah memiliki album foto sendiri."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Foto ini, aku simpan di album saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyimpan salinannya di album kemarin. Jadi itu simpan saja. Jangan sampai hilang!"

"Baiklah. Akan aku simpan."

Tubuh itu langsung merangkul Yoongi lalu mengacak-acak rambut si pemilik kulit pucat. "Itu baru adikku, Kim Yoongi."

"Sejak kapan namaku berubah menjadi Kim Yoongi? Namaku Yoongi, hyung. Hanya Yoongi."

"Justru itu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, perkenalkan namamu sebagai Kim Yoongi. Adik dari seorang Kim…"

* * *

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit-langit yang catnya mulai kusam. Tangan kirinya terulur ke arah langit-langit sedangkan tangan kanannya menutup matanya. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku…kenapa menangis?"

Seolah tak ingin berhenti, airmatanya mengalir semakin menjadi. Yoongi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Apa karena mimpi barusan? Apa itu serpihan dari ingatannya? Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sampai ingatannya terenggut begitu saja.

Tubuhnya beranjak dari posisinya dan memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Kini matanya memilih untuk memandangi lantai kamarnya.

"Apa? Siapa kau? Kenapa?"

Mulutnya meracau.

Saat yang sama, kepalanya kembali didera sakit yang parah. Bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Beberapa potong ingatan berputar di dalam kepalanya, seperti puzzle yang tak beraturan. Tak membiarkan dirinya bernafas tenang barang sedetik saja.

Ringis pelan kesakitan berubah menjadi erangan lalu raungan. Dia berteriak. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Matanya memberat. Tidak, dia harus tetap sadar. Dia ingin tahu bagian yang hilang dari ingatannya.

Bayang-bayangan samar. Berbagai wajah yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Beberapa tempat yang dia yakini tak pernah dia kunjungi.

"_Yoongi-ah!"_

"_Yoonie!"_

"_Kau itu Kim Yoongi, adiknya Kim…"_

"_Ayo, ke tempat biasa!"_

"_Tidak, jangan mainkan piano dengan pikiran. Gunakan hatimu."_

"_Namaku Kim…"_

"_Ini? Aku hanya terjatuh."_

"_Pergi, Yoongi!"_

"Siapa namamu?"

Hampir terdengar seperti teriakan. Rasa sakit kepalanya kian mereda. Tubuhnya sudah melorot di lantai yang dingin.

Yoongi terisak sepenuhnya. Penggalan ingatannya sudah kembali walaupun masih acak. Tidak. Dia hanya butuh wajah dan nama orang itu. Siapa nama orang yang sudah dia lupakan?

* * *

Haruskah Yoongi bertanya dimana Taehyung? Sudah seharian ini dia tidak melihat sosok hantu yang biasanya berkeliaran di apartemennya. Bahkan Taehyung tidak memunculkan sosoknya sejak menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi kemarin.

Ah, bahkan Yoongi sangat sadar tentang pagi tadi saat kepalanya sakit dan Taehyung tidak ada disana. Taehyung sama sekali menghilang.

Atau tidak? Karena Yoongi baru saja tersadar jika pintu balkonnya terbuka, membiarkan angin dari luar meniup gorden dan menampakkan bayangan seseorang yang duduk di pagar balkonnya.

"Tae~"

"Bagaimana jika kau tahu ada orang yang akan melukai orang di sekitarmu?"

Yoongi mengernyit. Mulutnya bahkan belum menyelesaikan nama hantu yang tiba-tiba saja mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan padanya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kau adalah hantu."

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi hantu."

Taehyung menghilangkan tubuhnya dari balkon lalu memunculkan dirinya duduk di sofa, di belakang Yoongi.

Seolah tidak mengejutkan lagi, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung yang sudah memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau kemana~"

"Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Kau membica~"

"Aku harap kau tidak kemanapun selama beberapa hari ke depan."

Yoongi ingin marah sekali saat seluruh pertanyaannya dipotong oleh hantu itu. Baru saja dia mengajukan protes, sosok Taehyung sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan sosok hantu itu, apalagi saat Taehyung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apa yang ka~"

"Aku mohon. Hubungi Namjoon-hyung dan minta dia untuk menemanimu selama beberapa hari ke depan."

"Apa maksud~"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap lekat mata Yoongi.

"Aku akan menyelidiki mereka. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja saat mereka berusaha melukaimu."

"Mereka sia~"

Sekali lagi dan terakhir, Yoongi tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena detik berikutnya Taehyung sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Tunggu!

Tatapan hangat tadi. Mata tadi. Yoongi pernah melihatnya. Tatapan memohon yang membuat Yoongi tidak bisa melawan walaupun dia sangat ingin.

* * *

**Dan ini chapter barunya.**

**Alasan kenapa publish-nya cepat, soalnya part ini udah langsung dibuat gak lama part yang sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang masih baca cerita ini.**

**Gli.**


	4. Chapter 004 - Who Is Kim Taehyung

**Who's Kim Taehyung?**

Sepertinya Yoongi sama sekali tidak mendengarkan larangan Taehyung dua hari yang lalu. Dia tetap pergi ke sekolah sejak kemarin. Bahkan dia sendiri merasa emosi jika mengingat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menghilang sampai hari ini.

"Apa mau hantu itu?!"

"Kim Yoongi!"

Oh, itu Park Jimin. Teman sekelas sekaligus sebangkunya.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Yoongi mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya. Atau selama dia sekolah, tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang ke sekolah untuk mencarinya.

"Siapa?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Wanita itu hanya menanyakanmu dan ingin menemuimu."

"Seorang wanita?"

"Sudahlah. Pergi sana! Sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

* * *

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bangku taman sesuai informasi dari Jimin. Disana sudah ada seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang sangat mencuri perhatian. Sepertinya seseorang dari kalangan atas.

"Permisi?!"

Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum. Tubuhnya langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menyambut Yoongi.

"Syukurlah, ternyata kau benar-benar Yoongi yang aku cari."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. Sejauh ingatannya, dia tidak pernah melihat wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Ah, atau tidak. Wanita itu, dia sedikit kenal. Rasanya familiar. Terlalu familiar sampai membuat remaja itu melangkah mundur.

"A…apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Terkesan ramah namun tidak melepaskan betapa angkuhnya dia.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Oh, jadi informasi tentang kau hilang ingatan itu benar ya?!"

Yoongi semakin bingung. Disatu sisi dia penasaran kenapa wanita itu ingin menemuinya. Di sisi lain, tubuhnya memerintahkannya untuk menjauhi wanita itu.

"Aku dengar kau mengalami koma hampir setahun dan hampir membuat keponakan tercintaku masuk penjara. Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Kakinya terus bergerak kecil untuk mundur. Namun sepertinya wanita itu menyadarinya hingga membuatnya melangkah maju untuk mendekati Yoongi.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?"

Kembali sebuah gelengan yang menjawab.

"Kau tidak ingat lima tahu yang lalu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Yoongi memilih untuk diam. Dia sendiri berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu dimana sahabatmu?"

Yoongi terpojok. Tubuhnya menubruk pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya, bersamaan dengan wanita yang berdiri tak lebih dari setengah meter. Terlalu dekat, sampai membuat Yoongi harus menahan nafasnya.

"Sahabatmu, anakku yang menghilang lima tahun yang lalu. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Suara itu kian mengintimidasi, membuat Yoongi kian membungkam. Dia malah berharap Taehyung atau Jimin ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya? Wajahnya? Namanya?"

Yoongi ingin berteriak saat wajah wanita itu kian mendekat. Namun saat yang sama, nafasnya tercekat.

"Anakku yang menghilang lima tahun yang lalu, sahabatmu yang juga menghilang, oh, kau tinggalkan. Kau meninggalkannya sendirian, sayang. Bukankah dia sahabatmu? Bahkan kalian sudah seperti kakak-adik, sangat menyentuh. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau meninggalkannya sendirian saat dia sekarat dan sekarang dia menghilang selama lima tahun."

Merasa belum cukup mengintimidasi, wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan pelan.

"Anakku, sahabat sekaligus kakakmu, kau pasti melupakan namanya. Mau aku sebutkan?"

Wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Yoongi lalu berbisik.

"Namanya adalah Kim Taehyung. Jika kau ingin lebih tahu, datanglah ke alamat ini besok. Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan disana. Pastikan kau sendirian."

Desiran aneh merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya saat nama itu disebutkan. Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam saat wanita itu memasukkan selembar kertas kecil ke dalam saku celananya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika wanita itu baru saja tersenyum dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Lakukan tugas kalian secepatnya!"

* * *

Matanya terus menatap lembaran kertas kecil yang terletak di atas mejanya. Yoongi merasa tubuhnya akan terbelah dua saat menanyakan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti sebelumnya, ada sisi lain tubuhnya menuntut agar dia pergi ke alamat yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu. Sisi lain tubuhnya menolak untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Sejujurnya seluruh tubuh Yoongi masih diterpa rasa takut yang luar biasa. Tidak, bukan karena sisi tubuhnya yang menolak. Wanita itu. Iya, wanita yang tadi ditemuinya di taman sekolah dengan bentuk wajah, tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi dan segala hal lainnya. Yoongi sangat takut setiap mili dari wanita itu.

Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Yoongi sangat takut bahkan rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas? Yoongi tidak pernah bertemu wanita itu sebelum~

Tidak. Wanita itu muncul dalam penggalan ingatannya. Tidak terlalu jelas namun Yoongi sangat yakin jika wanita itu bukan orang yang baik.

"Apa aku tanyakan pada Namjoon-hyung saja?"

Kepalanya langsung menggeleng.

"Dia memintaku pergi sendirian."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Tenggelam dalam keraguan dan ingatan yang samar. Namun detik berikutnya dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, apa aku ajak Taehyung saja? Tapi dimana hantu itu?"

Matanya bergerak untuk mengobservasi setiap inci apartemennya, mencari sosok hantu yang sekarang sering menghilang.

"Apa dia sudah kembali?"

Sampai akhirnya, pandangannya tertuju pada nakas kecil yang berada didekat pintu masuknya. Sebuah bingkai foto yang selalu luput dari pandangannya.

Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya lalu melangkah kesana. Ke nakas kecil pada foto satu-satunya yang menjadi kenangannya dengan sahabatnya.

"Apa kau itu Kim Taehyung?"

"_Namanya adalah Kim Taehyung. Jika kau ingin lebih tahu, datanglah ke alamat ini besok. Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan disana. Pastikan kau sendirian."_

"Benar. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang semuanya besok. Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya."

* * *

Taehyung muncul sore keesokan harinya. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Mengistirahatnya tubuhnya yang sangat lelah karena kegiatannya membuntuti dua pria yang menjadi ancaman untuk Yoongi, menurutnya.

Yoongi, ya?

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang sekolah, 'kan?"

Kesunyian yang menjawab.

Taehyung sangat ingat jika teman manusianya itu selalu pulang sejam yang lalu. Yoongi tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun di sekolah karena terlalu malas.

"Hyung?! Apa kau marah?"

Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah ke kamar Yoongi yang kosong. Kemudian ke balkon lalu ke dapur, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan sosok berkulit pucat yang juga pantas disebut hantu itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang ke minimarket."

Tubuhnya kembali dihempaskan ke atas sofa, membuat selembar kertas melayang dari sana dan terjatuh di lantai.

Taehyung mengernyit lalu memungut lembar kertas kecil itu kemudian membacanya.

"Alamat?! Sejauh yang kutahu, Yoongi-hyung tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini."

Hei, Taehyung selalu mengikuti Yoongi kemanapun tempat yang dikunjungi remaja berkulit pucat itu. Bahkan dia tahu dimana Jimin menyembunyikan uang tabungannya.

Tidak, Taehyung pernah kesana tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin. Perasaan buruk menghampirinya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dua pria itu?"

Taehyung mengumpat. Dia kehilangan kedua pria itu hari ini makanya tubuhnya sangat lelah karena harus berkeliling untuk mengikuti mereka.

* * *

**Adakah yang masih minat membaca ini? Bosan, ya?**

**Kira-kira bisa ketebak gak apa yang bakal terjadi sama Yoongi? Atau Taehyung?**

**Gli.**


	5. Chapter 005 - Will He Remember Him?

**Will He Remember Him?**

Yoongi tersadar dari tidurnya. Ah, pingsannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia sengaja tidur dengan tubuh yang terikat di kursi seperti sekarang?!

Matanya sibuk mengumpulkan pencahayaan minim yang didapatkannya sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area sekitarnya.

Sebuah ruangan besar tanpa barang-barang dan hanya sebuah grand piano putih yang sudah dipenuhi debu di tengah ruangan. Tepat di hadapannya.

Yoongi memberontak walaupun sadar tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena tali yang mengikatnya. Dia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana tubuhnya berakhir disana. Yang diingatnya adalah saat kakinya sampai di depan sebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni serta sesuatu menghantam belakang kepalanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapapun disini!"

"Oh, sudah sadar? Bagaimana? Apa kau hilang ingatan lagi?"

Seorang pria muncul di hadapan Yoongi. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena mereka mengenakan pakaian hitam. Ditambah lagi pencahayaan yang minim.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku tidak suka berbuat kasar pada anak kecil sepertimu."

"Lepaskan aku! Dimana wanita itu? Bukannya dia ingin memberitahu tentang ingatanku?"

"Tenang saja. Kau akan tahu."

Pria itu duduk di kursi piano lalu menekan tuts piano secara asal, menghasilkan nada yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Berhenti!"

Yoongi memekik. Matanya terpejam. Dia benci musik. Dia takut alunan piano. Apapun tentang piano.

"Hmm? Bukannya kalian sering memainkan pianonya disini? Aku sering mendengar kalian memainkan lagu yang memuakkan."

Pria itu kembali menekan tuts piano asal. Sengaja membuat Yoongi kembali tertekan.

"Jangan menakutinya begitu. Ini masih terlalu awal."

Kali ini pria lainnya muncul. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Pria ini mengenakan kaos hitam dengan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat terang.

"Dimana wanita itu? Aku sudah lelah selama empat tahun ini."

"Kenapa mencariku?"

Kini seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang mencolok muncul. Dia, wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang dilihat Yoongi kemarin.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

Wanita itu memainkan helaian rambut hitam Yoongi beberapa saat lalu menariknya, membuat remaja itu meringis.

"Awalnya kau adalah kekhawatiran terbesar kami lalu berubah menjadi hal tak penting dan kembali menjadi hal yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Harusnya kau mati saja. Aku sendiri tidak peduli jika anak itu di penjara karena sudah menabrakmu."

Dia melepaskan rambut Yoongi dengan kasar, membuat remaja itu hampir jatuh tertelungkup jika saja tubuh Yoongi tidak terikat pada kursi.

"Baiklah, mari kita persingkat agar kau lebih cepat menyusul sahabatmu."

Wanita itu menarik kursi lainnya lalu duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebuah pisau kecil lalu memainkannya.

"Apa kau ingat dimana kau berada?"

Pria berjaket kulit cokelat tadi memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertunduk.

"Dulu kau berada disana, 'kan?!"

Tangannya menunjuk ke arah kanan, dimana sebuah lemari tua dengan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Harusnya dulu kau mati disini agar hari ini kau tidak berakhir disini."

Pria yang tadi memainkan piano ikut membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Yoongi.

"Gara-gara kau, bayaranku tertahan oleh wanita itu!"

Merasa terpanggil, wanita itu menoleh lalu berdecih.

"Salahkan kerja kalian yang tidak becus."

"Aku hanya berharap kau membayar lebih kami karena seluruh harta ayah anak itu sudah jatuh ke tanganmu."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sepuluh persen untuk kalian. Tenang saja. Oh, jangan lupakan tujuan awal kita datang ke tempat menjijikan ini."

Wanita itu mencengkeram dagu Yoongi dengan kasar lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, anak kecil! Apa kau sadar dimana kau berada?"

Yoongi berdecih. Dia berusaha mengingatnya tapi tidak berhasil. Hanya ingatan samar yang dia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

"Atau tidak? Mari sedikit memicu ingatanmu."

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu mengambil pisau dari tangan wanita tadi lalu menusukkannya ke perut Yoongi tanpa ragu. Membuat darah segar mengalir dari sana.

Yoongi hanya bisa meringis. Perutnya sungguh sangat sakit.

"Masih tidak ingat?"

"Tahan! Masih terlalu awal untuk menghabisinya."

Pria berjaket kulit itu mengambil pisau kecil dari tangan temannya lalu meletakkannya di atas piano.

"Kim Taehyung, apa kau tidak ingat dia? Anak tiri dari wanita gila harta ini?"

Yoongi tertunduk. Rasa sakit di perutnya lebih penting daripada ucapan yang tak dipahaminya itu.

"Ya ampun. Tinggal bunuh saja, apa sulitnya?"

Wanita itu memukul perut si pria berpakaian serba hitam. "Apa kabar Kim Namjoon? Dia masih sering mengunjungimu, 'kan? Dia bahkan menampungmu karena rasa bersalah."

"Kau ingatkan, Namjoon adalah keponakanku. Dia adalah sepupunya Taehyung dan dia juga yang membuatmu hilang ingatan. Kau membuat keponakanku merasa bersalah dan menampungmu seperti kucing liar. Sungguh malangnya keponakanku itu."

Yoongi tak menjawab. Bukan rahasia lagi tentang Namjoon, orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kecelakaan yang dialaminya, membuatnya harus hilang ingatan.

"Tapi sungguh, apa kau tidak mengingat anak tiriku? Oh, malangnya Taehyungie-ku."

_Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? Rumah ini? Piano? Pisau? Darah?_

"Oh ya, tentang hilangnya Taehyung, dia juga ada disini bersama kita. Tapi kau sangat jahat karena sudah menginjak-injak tempatnya."

Wanita itu mengelap matanya, seolah-olah dia sedang menangis. "Terlupakan lalu diinjak. Lihatlah bertapa hinanya anak itu."

"Tae…hyung?!"

Tidak, Taehyung benar-benar ada disana. Hantu itu muncul dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi di belakang tiga orang itu.

"Taehyung-ah?!"

Yoongi menggeleng. Dia menangis. Perut dan kepalanya sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

_Taetae-hyung?_

"Tundukkan kepalamu dan lihatlah apa yang ada disana!"

Kepala Yoongi dipaksa untuk menunduk, menatap ke bawah kursi pada gundukan tanah di bawahnya.

"Itu adalah kuburan Taehyungie-ku. Orang yang kau tinggalkan saat dia tersiksa. Bukannya kau jahat?!"

Mata Yoongi memanas. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit, bahkan suara-suara ketiga orang itu jauh dari pendengarannya bersamaan dengan dengungan di telinganya.

_Kuburan Taehyung?_

* * *

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan jika yang dilihatnya hari itu adalah nyata.

Taehyung duduk di depan piano.

"Taetae-hyung?! Kau datang lebih awal?"

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya. Jangan terkejut seperti itu!"

Yoongi melangkah, mendekati yang lebih tua lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Sedikit tidak menduga jika orang yang biasanya datang terlambat itu kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Biasa saja. Aku bahkan bisa mengerjakannya dengan menutup mata."

Yoongi berdecih. "Sombong."

Yang lebih tua tersenyum.

"Oh ya, aku dengar malam ini Namjoon-hyung akan pulang. Apa itu benar?"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Rencananya malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahnya."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin. Perasaanku hari ini sedikit buruk."

"Apa hyung dipukuli lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk pundak yang lebih muda lalu menarik nafas sedalam mungkin kemudian menghembuskannya. "Maksudnya, rasanya seperti akan terjadi sesuatu saja hari ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu."

"Apa hyung sedang sakit? Jika iya, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Wajah Taetae-hyung juga terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Huh, abaikan saja. Ayo mainkan satu lagu!"

* * *

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam tangannya. "Masih ada satu jam sebelum Namjoon-hyung sampai ke rumahnya. Ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

"Taetae-hyung tidak lapar?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana dengan kau? Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam."

"Tidak juga. Aku sempat makan banyak di panti."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mata mereka bergerak untuk mengamati setiap titik bagian rumah tua itu. Tidak ada apa-apa disana selain sebuah grand piano putih dan kursinya, serta sebuah lemari besar yang berasa sedikit jauh dari piano.

"Yoongi-ah, bisa kau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Pergi kemana, hyung?"

"Tempat yang jauh. Ke tempat dimana kau bisa aman dari segala kemungkinan yang buruk."

Yoongi mengernyit bingung. "Hyung, kau sangat aneh hari ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya berusaha bertindak sewajarnya."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Taehyung menggeleng lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Kau pasti mengantuk."

Detik berikutnya, mereka mendengar suara berisik dari arah pintu depan. Deritan pintu yang dipaksa terbuka begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Yoongi, sembunyi! Sepertinya itu petugas keamanan lagi."

"Hyung, kau masih sering berkunjung disini saat malam hari ya?"

Ajuan protes Yoongi sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Taehyung. Remaja itu malah mendorong tubuh adikknya agar segera beranjak dari kursi.

"Sembunyi di lemari itu dan jangan bersuara. Hyung akan mengatasinya."

Yoongi mengangguk. Kakinya memutuskan untuk berlari kecil menuju lemari besar yang ada di dekat mereka. Membuka pintunya lalu menghantarkan tubuhnya ke dalam sana. Kedua tangannya segera menarik pintu agar tertutup, tidak rapat dan memberikan celah kecil tepat di depan wajah Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi hanya berpikir hal itu seperti biasa. Mereka memang sering ketahuan oleh petugas keamanan sekitar rumah ini lalu dibiarkan pergi. Atau seperti saat lainnya, Taehyung akan menyuruh Yoongi bersembunyi sedangkan dia meminta maaf pada petugas keamanan sendirian lalu mengatakan dia akan segera pergi. Awalnya dan itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran dari hal yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Yoongi dapat melihat jelas wajah dua orang asing yang dia yakini bukan petugas keamanan biasanya. Seorang pria bertopi dan tanpa topi. Keduanya berpakaian serba hitam, berbadan besar dan berdiri di hadapan Taehyung.

Dia tidak bisa mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung tapi dia cukup yakin jika saat ini Taehyung sedang berucap maaf beberapa kali. Tidak, bukan itu fokusnya. Masalah utamanya, Yoongi hanya bisa melihat tubuh Taehyung terlempar menghantam grand piano sampai tubuh itu tersungkur ke lantai.

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?**

**Aku mau numpang curhat, jadi di tengah lanjut story Fiapeless Class kemarin, aku sempat mau berhenti nulis. Masalahnya gak besar sih, cuma kadang aku mikir buat apa aku nulis ratusan cerita? Tapi lama kelamaan, hanya beberapa hari merenung, ternyata tanpa menulis cerita ini bisa buat kepikiran. Aku suka menulis dan itu sudah seperti bagian diri aku. Parahnya lagi, disaat aku merenungkan untuk lanjut nulis atau gak, tiba-tiba ada ide buat cerita baru. Itu hal yang menyebalkan, waktu dapat ide tapi gak bisa disalurkan. Jadi setelah berpikir jungkir balik, aku suka menulis. Aku gak peduli pendapat orang lain, mau ngatain jelek atau gak jelas, intinya ini salah satu jalan yang aku gunain untuk nyalurin hobi. Menulis itu positif selama gak disalahgunakan. Hehe, apa sih?**

**Ya udah, abaikan curhatan di atas.**

**Gli.**


	6. Chapter 006 - The Real Memories

**The Real Memories**

Genangan cairan merah dan piano adalah dua hal yang dilihat Yoongi saat ini. Remaja itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Bahkan dia berusaha menahan nafasnya saat menyadari ada pergerakan lain di luar sana.

Airmatanya mengalir deras bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang ikut membasahi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan, panik dan khawatir. Pendengarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik detik itu tapi penglihatannya terus menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Sebelum cairan merah itu mengotori lantai keramik yang kusam, Yoongi yakin dia melihat sebuah benda yang memantulkan cahaya. Sebuah benda tajam mengerikan yang bergerak cepat dan menghujam sesuatu sampai cairan merah itu menutupi permukaan lantai.

Detik berikutnya, Yoongi sudah tidak melihat pergerakan lagi selain objek yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini.

Kedua tangannya mendorong paksa dua pintu lemari yang memberikan celah kecil untuknya mengintip, membuka lebar dan semakin memperjelas keadaan lokasi tempatnya berada. Grand piano putih adalah fokus pertamanya sebelum beralih pada punggung dengan balutan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan putih yang mulai ikut ternodai cairan tersebut.

"Yoonie, pergilah! Kau harus pergi dari sini!"

Yoongi tidak mendengarkan. Kedua kakinya bergetar namun tetap melangkah untuk mendekati sumber suara. Airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Setelah mendekat, tubuhnya runtuh begitu saja. Bertumpuan pada lutut, kedua tangan Yoongi terulur untuk menggapai punggung tadi lalu membalikkannya. Memaksa tubuh itu untuk terlentang. Tidak peduli pada celana pendek putih yang dikenakannya sudah ikut ternodai cairan anyir tadi.

"Pergi, Yoongi! Kau harus pergi!"

Kepalanya menggeleng. Dia ingin mengangkat tubuh itu lalu pergi dari sana. Kedua tangannya masih setia menumpu kepala pemilik tubuh itu. Matanya beralih pada sumber cairan merah yang terus keluar itu, tidak peduli pada bau anyir yang semakin menyeruak.

"Hy…hyung terluka!"

Suaranya lirih dan bergetar. Airmatanya mengalir semakin menjadi. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menutupi sumber luka yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah itu.

"Jangan menangis! Aku baik-baik saja."

"A…yo pergi bersama! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, hyung!"

Taehyung, remaja berkulit sedikit gelap itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menggapai wajah Yoongi, mengelap setiap aliran airmata dari yang lebih muda.

"Hei, kau akan menyelamatkanku, 'kan?"

Kepalanya mengangguk, memindahkan kepala yang lebih tua ke pangkuannya sedangkan kedua tangannya beralih untuk menutupi luka yang terbuka. Matanya terpejam kala yang lebih tua meringis pelan.

"Kau harus pergi mencari bantuan untukku, oke?"

"Ta…tapi hyung, tidak."

"Hei, hei. Dengarkan aku!"

Yoongi yang sejenak terpaku tangannya yang mulai ikut berlumuran darah untuk menutupi luka langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat tangan yang lebih tua menarik wajahnya agar mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa ikut keluar denganmu."

"Aku akan menggendongmu, hyung!"

Kepala itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Tubuhku mati rasa. Bisa lakukan untukku? Terakhir saja?"

Mata Yoongi menatap wajah itu ragu kemudian beralih pada darah yang mulai menodai seluruh kemeja yang lebih tua. Alih-alih menolak, Yoongi kembali membaringkan kepala itu ke lantai lalu menatap grand piano putih yang selalu menemani mereka.

"Aku akan menjemput hyung lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum untuk Yoongi. Senyuman terakhir yang akan dilihat si pemilik kulit putih.

"HEI!"

"Cepat pergi!"

Yoongi segera beranjak dari posisinya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu utama rumah itu, dimana dua orang berpakaian hitam sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, anak itu tidak mungkin sendiri! Kejar dia!"

"Pergi, Yoongi!"

Seakan tersadar, Yoongi langsung mengangguk. Membawa tubuh kecilnya berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan dua orang yang sudah berusaha mengejarnya. Berlari menuju dapur dan membuka pintu belakang yang biasa menjadi tempat masuk mereka dan keluar menuju halaman belakang yang tak terawat.

Dua orang itu semakin mendekat saat Yoongi merayap di tanah, melewati pagar yang berupa tanaman selebar satu meter lalu menembus ke jalan raya yang sepi.

"Sialan! Tangkap dia! Jangan sampai lepas!"

Atau tidak sepi karena saat yang sama cahaya yang menyilaukan mata bergerak mendekat dengan cepat. Semakin mendekat dan yang terakhir dia rasakan adalah tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter.

Pengendara mobil langsung menghentikan mobilnya, membuka pintu lalu berlari panik mendekati tubuh telungkup yang sudah tak bergerak itu. Tanpa ragu, tubuhnya berjongkok, membalikkan tubuh kecil itu agar telentang dan matanya membulat bersamaan dengan aliran darah dari kepala si remaja.

"Yoongi?!"

Sebuah guyuran air berhasil menyadarkan Yoongi dari ketidaksadarannya. Tubuhnya basah. Air mengalir ke bawah, bersamaan dengan cairan merah yang tak kunjung berhenti dari perutnya.

"Taetae-hyung?!"

Matanya terbuka, berat. Yoongi berusaha mengangkat kepalanya walaupun rasa sakit sudah mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak, dia ingin melihat sosok yang selama empat tahun ini bersamanya.

Taehyung masih berdiri disana. Bedanya, wajah itu menampakkan wajah yang tampak kesakitan. Taehyung sedang mencengkeram rambutnya. Bahkan Yoongi dapat mendengar ringisan kesakitan dari hantu itu.

"Taehyung?!"

"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Sepertinya lebih mudah."

Pria berjaket kulit cokelat itu mengambil pisau kecil dari tangan pria berpakaian hitam dan bersiap menghujamkannya ke perut Yoongi.

"Tunggu!"

Tahan wanita itu, begitu menyadari hal yang digumamkan oleh Yoongi.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau ingat? Apa kau Taetae-hyung?"

Yoongi sadar, Taehyung tidak akan menjawab. Bahkan dia tidak begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Taehyung sudah menghilang dari sana. Dia yakin, sosok itu adalah Kim Taehyung, sahabat sekaligus orang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai saudaranya. Kim Taehyung yang dulu sering bermain piano bersamanya. Kim Taehyung yang hari ini, pada lima tahun yang lalu dinyatakan hilang di tempat ini, rumah tua ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Taehyung sudah mati. Dia tidak mungkin ada disini."

"Dia masih ada."

Yoongi menjawab, dengan teriakan. Tidak peduli pada akhirnya sebuah tamparan membekas di pipi kanannya.

"Taehyung sialan itu sudah mati. Dia sudah mati disini karena kesalahanmu."

"Taetae-hyung, maafkan aku! Harusnya aku ada di sampingmu, bukannya meninggalkanmu disini. Maafkan aku, hyung."

Wanita itu mencengkeram dagu Yoongi lalu menariknya ke atas. "Bagus. Teriaklah! Minta maaflah sebanyak mungkin! Tapi tetap tidak merubah kemungkinan jika kau akan mati malam ini."

Yoongi tidak kembali bersuara. Saat ini rasa sakit di tubuhnya beralih menjadi rasa bersalah yang dilupakannya selama lima tahun terakhir. Dia tidak peduli, bahkan ketika tusukan kedua menghujam perutnya. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, yaitu rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah yang kian membesar kala puzzle ingatan-ingatannya kembali tersusun. Rasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan orang yang peduli padanya dalam keadaan yang sekarat.

Sepertinya ketiga orang itu belum merasa cukup akan apa yang dilihat mereka, karena selanjutnya wanita itu mengambil pisau dan melakukan gilirannya. Hampir, hampir saja benda tajam itu menyentuh kulit Yoongi jika saja letusan senjata api tidak mengeluarkan suara peringatan kepada tiga orang itu.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian!"

Todongan senjata api sudah menyebar ke segala arah dan tertuju pada empat orang yang berada di tengah belasan polisi.

"Yoongi-ah!"

Namjoon ada di antara belasan polisi yang mengepung. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyimpan senjata di pinggangnya.

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar. Dia terlalu larut pada rasa bersalahnya saat ini.

"Turunkan senjata kalian!"

Sekali lagi peringatan diberikan kepada tiga orang dewasa yang masih terkejut akan kehadiran polisi yang tidak mereka duga. Padahal mereka sudah yakin tidak akan ada polisi yang menyadari keberadaan mereka di rumah ini, termasuk Namjoon.

"Hentikan perbuatan gila kalian!"

Namjoon tidak segan-segan menunjuk ke arah wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri pamannya sekaligus bibinya itu. Matanya memincing tajam, tidak terlalu terkejut jika wanita itu sudah melakukan hal jahat. Namun ini bukan lagi hal jahat, ini seperti kejam.

"Oh, ternyata ada keponakanku. Harusnya dengan begitu ini lebih mudah."

Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ketakutan, dia malah mengacungkan pisau itu ke arah wajah Yoongi dan siap melukai wajah itu kapan saja.

"Ah, aku akan memberitahu satu hal. Orang yang selama ini kau rawat adalah salah satu penyebab matinya adik sepupu tersayangmu."

Namjoon tidak mengerti tapi dia tidak menunjukkan wajah bertanya, melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Jika saja anak ini tidak hilang ingatan, mungkin dia akan menyelamatkan Taehyung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak ini yang menyebabkan Taehyung kesayanganmu mati lima tahun yang lalu. Jadi biarkan aku menghabisinya!"

Namjoon langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mengarahkannya kepada wanita yang sudah bersiap melayangkan satu tusukan ke perut Yoongi. Nyaris, jika saja Namjoon tidak menarik pelatuknya tepat waktu dan mengenai lengan wanita itu.

Saat yang sama, belasan anggota kepolisian langsung meringkus ketiga orang itu tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Ketiganya segera diborgol dan diseret keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Namjoon! Dia hampir membuatmu masuk penjara karena tuduhan menabrak dan dia juga yang menyebabkan adikmu mati disini. Habisi dia sekarang! Lepaskan aku!"

Namjoon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan wanita itu. Dia berlari panik ke arah Yoongi yang tampak sudah banyak kehilangan darah.

"Yoongi, hei! Sadarlah!"

"Aku membunuh Taetae-hyung. Aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya, hyung!"

"Hei, Yoongi! Dengarkan aku! Bicarakan perlahan! Oke?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Namjoon yang sudah memberinya tatapan panik seraya melepaskan ikatan tubuh Yoongi. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasih, selain karena darah yang terus mengalir, batin Yoongi tertekan saat ini.

"Harusnya, lima tahun yang lalu aku mencarikan Taetae-hyung bantuan tapi aku malah hilang ingatan. Taetae-hyung dipenuhi darah. Pisau itu menusuk perutnya berkali-kali."

Tubuh Yoongi ambruk ke tubuh Namjoon. Masih sadar, Yoongi semakin terisak sedangkan Namjoon sebisa mungkin mengurangi aliran darah.

"Panggilkan ambulan! Cepat!"

Suruhnya dengan memekik pada rekan kerjanya.

"Bertahan, Yoongi-ah!"

"Aku harusnya mati saja. Aku berhutang karena tidak menyelamatkan Taetae-hyung!"

"Kim Yoongi! Hentikan! Keadaanmu lebih penting saat ini!"

Namjoon semakin panik kala suara nafas Yoongi yang kian terputus-putus.

"Itu, tanah itu…itu kuburannya Tae…tae-hyung. Mereka menyembunyikan mayat Taetae-hyung disini."

Setelah itu, Yoongi benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan mata Namjoon yang tertuju pada gundukan tanah yang berada di bawah kursi Yoongi sebelumnya.

**Ingatan Yoongi kembali, gitu juga Taehyung. Yey...**

**Tapi Taehyung-nya menghilang?**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, hehe..**

**Gli.**


	7. Chapter 007 - Will He Fine?

**Will He Fine?**

Namjoon bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi hari itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Sekali lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Namjoon harus melihat Yoongi kembali ke keadaan kritisnya seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Bedanya kali ini, keadaan kritis Yoongi bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya, melainkan wanita yang berstatus sebagai bibinya. Ditambah lagi, saat dia mendengar setiap ucapan Yoongi sebelum remaja itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Soal gundukan tanah di tengah ruangan di rumah itu, Namjoon langsung menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk membongkar dan menemukan sisa-sisa tubuh manusia di dalam sana. Bersamaan dengan sisa-sisa pakaian dan sepatu yang sudah dimakan usia, mayat itu segera diautopsi untuk memastikan identitasnya.

Dan saat ini, tiga hari berlalu, Namjoon akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya. Sungguh, dia sangat berharap apa yang dikatakan Yoongi hari itu bukanlah fakta yang dia inginkan. Walaupun ragu, Namjoon sangat berharap adik sepupunya masih berada di suatu tempat.

Sayangnya, kaki pria yang usianya hampir menginjak tiga puluh enam tahun itu harus bergetar dan jatuh berlutut di lantai ketika selembar kertas di tangannya menjawab semua pertanyaannya selama lima tahun terakhir. Ditambah lagi fakta yang keluar dari mulut pria berkemeja putih dengan name tag Jung Hoseok itu.

"Aku juga ragu, maka hasilnya baru keluar sekarang. Aku melakukan pemeriksaan DNA dari sisa-sisa tulang yang ditemukan. Remaja, laki-laki, berumur sekitar lima belas tahun saat itu. Dari tulang rusuknya, dipastikan meninggal karena tusukan pisau yang berulang kali. Hasil pemeriksaan itu juga, kami mencocokkannya dengan data-data orang hilang yang ada dan nama Taehyung yang muncul."

* * *

Taehyung hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok yang terbaring di depannya, lengkap dengan berbagai macam alat bantu pernafasan dan yang lainnya. Dia tidak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya sejak sepuluh menit terakhir. Wajahnya tak berekspresi.

"Aku, sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui jika aku dibunuh oleh mereka."

Bibirnya bergumam, kecil dan hampir tak bersuara. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menepuk dada kirinya.

"Tapi, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah saat aku melihat Namjoon-hyung menangis disana. Saat aku tidak mengingatmu. Saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu. Itu sangat menyakitkan, Yoongi-ah."

"Cepatlah bangun dan jangan semakin menyiksaku seperti ini. Ayo, bangun dan biarkan aku meminta maaf. Meminta maaf karena tidak mengingatmu dan malah menghilang saat mereka hampir membunuhmu."

Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat mendengar percakapan ringan dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Namjoon, seorang dokter bernama Kim Seokjin dan seorang pria pertengahan lima puluh tahun memasuki ruangan ini.

"Paman, aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun pada Yoongi! Dia juga korban."

Namjoon berusaha mengejar pria tua yang melajukan langkah kakinya menuju tempat Yoongi terbaring. Wajahnya menatap cemas ke arah pria itu dan Yoongi secara bergantian.

"Ini semua salah istri paman yang sangat menggilai harta."

"Namjoon?!"

Seokjin berbisik pelan, menarik ujung baju Namjoon untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Namun sepertinya Namjoon tidak peduli. Dia menepis tangan Seokjin lalu berdiri di hadapan pria tua itu.

"Lakukan apapun padaku asal jangan pada Yoongi! Aku mohon, paman!"

Pria tua itu menatap Namjoon, tajam dan menusuk. Wajah dinginnya sangat kentara menunjukkan kemarahan yang teredam.

"Kenapa kau masih membela anak yang sudah hampir membuatmu mendekam di penjara? Apa kau sadar jika empat tahun yang lalu anak ini tidak sadar maka kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu?"

Suara itu datar, dingin dan berhasil membungkam Namjoon di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku sadar. Dia memang hampir membuatku kehilangan semuanya tapi bukan berarti aku akan membencinya, paman. Aku tidak peduli jika dia satu di antara ribuan alasan penyebab Taehyung kita meninggal."

"Kim Yoongi yang kutahu adalah hanyalah anak yang polos dan pendiam. Dia bukan anak yang akan membiarkan seseorang yang disayangnya, seperti Taehyung, terluka begitu saja. Dia pasti akan mencari pertolongan jika saja aku tidak menabraknya. Jika saja aku tidak membuatnya hilang ingatan. Aku yang bersalah. Jadi hukum aku, jangan Yoongi."

Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Seokjin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan sambil tertunduk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seokjin mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tusukan pisau yang didapatkannya cukup dalam dan hampir mengenai tulang belakangnya."

Pria tua itu tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk memandang sekilas ke arah Yoongi sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya.

"Pindahkan dia ke ruang VVIP dan berikan dia perawatan yang terbaik. Aku harus mengurus perceraian, media dan pemakaman putraku yang lebih layak."

"Dan Namjoon! Jangan salahkan dirimu. Seharusnya aku yang bersalah karena tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar putraku. Aku tidak pernah mengamatinya sampai aku sendiri tidak sadar jika putraku sudah dikelilingi oleh bahaya yang mengancam hidupnya selama ini. Terima kasih karenamu, Taehyung sedikit bisa menikmati hidupnya."

Namjoon dan Seokjin terdiam. Keduanya saling bertatapan kemudian beralih pada pria tua yang sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, pria tua itu mengatakan sesuatu yang pelan namun Taehyung yakin dia mendengarnya.

"Taehyung-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pantas menjadi ayahmu."

* * *

Penemuan mayat, putra dari seorang pengusaha terbesar sekaligus calon anggota parlemen negeri ini yang menghilang sejak lima tahun memenuhi timeline berita di seluruh dunia. Perbincangan demi perbincangan menjadi semakin hangat saat media tahu jika pelaku pembunuhan tersebut adalah istri dari si pengusaha itu sendiri.

Rangkaian berita lainnya juga tak luput dari media selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Mulai dari sidang penetapan hukuman untuk pelaku pembunuhan sang anak tiri, sidang perceraian, penuntutan karena penggelapan uang sampai mundurnya sang pengusaha dari bangku pemilihan calon anggota parlemen.

Entah untung atau rugi, namun berita tentang Yoongi sama sekali tidak terkuak oleh media. Semua pihak yang terlibat, termasuk kepolisian benar-benar menutup informasi tentang kejadian hari itu, dimana Yoongi hampir saja merenggang nyawanya.

Beda dengan kesibukkan media mengumpulkan informasi, Yoongi sedang sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir setelah dirinya tidak sadar selama hampir dua minggu.

Dan hari ini adalah hari keempat Yoongi menatap kosong ke depan. Tidak merespon setiap kalimat yang diberikan petugas kesehatan, Seokjin sampai Namjoon. Bahkan mulutnya sama sekali tidak terbuka saat salah satu dari mereka menyuapkannya makanan. Keadaan Yoongi yang sekarang sangat memperihatinkan dan hampir membuat Namjoon putus asa jika saja Seokjin tidak membantunya bertahan.

* * *

**Belum tega buat ngilangin Taehyung...**

**Menjelang chapter terakhir, ada yang masih setia membacanya?**

**Semoga masih ya. Aku senang kalo ceritanya bisa menghibur...**

**Sejujurnya chapter ini pendek sekali, gak nyampe 1000 word karena emang mikirnya cuma sampai situ.**

**Gli.**


	8. Chapter 008 - He is Jeon Jungkook

**He is Jeon Jungkook**

Taehyung sama sekali enggan mengunjungi Yoongi saat menyadari bahwa adiknya itu sudah sadar. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya memunculkan diri di depan Yoongi sedangkan kepalanya dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. Ditambah lagi, dia sedang berpikir kenapa dirinya masih menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan padahal tubuh aslinya sudah dikuburkan minggu lalu. Dirinya bahkan menghadiri pemakaman dirinya sendiri.

"Rasanya aneh saat kau menghadiri acara pemakaman dirimu sendiri."

"Memangnya hyung pernah mengalaminya?"

Taehyung terlonjak saat suara itu mengusik pemikirannya. Detik berikutnya, dia mendengus kesal ketika mendapati anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang berada di hadapannya dengan duduk di kursi roda. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, salah satu pasien rumah sakit ini. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki penyakit kronis yang tiba-tiba menyapa Taehyung sekitar empat hari yang lalu.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung sedang berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Bukannya aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti menemuiku?"

Jungkook yang tersenyum sambil menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku bosan berada di kamar, sendirian. Padahal tidak lama lagi aku akan mati."

Ah, Taehyung merasa sebal akan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut anak itu. Dia sudah beberapa kali mendengar kalimat yang sama selama empat hari ini.

"Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana mati?"

"Tidak, tapi mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada hyung, 'kan?"

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Kakinya berlutut ke rerumputan untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Jungkook.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Jeon. Bahkan kau lihat, aku masih jadi hantu disini. Tidak punya tujuan. Hidup tapi aku sudah mati. Mati tapi aku terjebak di dunia ini."

"Aku pernah membaca buku. Di dalamnya tertulis, jika seorang hantu yang gentayangan tidak bisa kembali ke dunianya berarti dia masih memiliki tugas yang belum terselesaikan."

"Contohnya?"

"Mungkin hyung harus menungguku?!"

"Hei, memangnya kau tahu kapan kau akan mati?"

Jungkook mengangguk, sangat yakin. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menekan kedua sisi pipi Taehyung yang sangat tirus.

"Dokter mengatakan waktuku tinggal seminggu lagi."

"Dokter hanya manusia. Bisa saja kau hidup lebih lama."

"Dan bisa juga lebih cepat, 'kan? Itu lebih baik, hyung. Hyung tahukan, keluarga mana yang tega meninggalkan seorang anak kecil dalam keadaan sekarat sendirian disini? Dan itu hanya keluargaku."

Ah, Taehyung ingat cerita ini. Saat Jungkook menyapanya untuk pertama kali dan mengatakan jika anak itu bisa melihat hantu. Keduanya semakin akrab hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua jam dan Jungkook menceritakan segala hal tentangnya tanpa ragu.

"Hyung mempunyai hutang denganku."

"Hutang apa?"

"Hyung bilang akan menceritakan tentang adik hyung yang disana."

Kepala Taehyung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jungkook. Sebuah jendela ruangan yang berada di lantai dua gedung di samping mereka. Ah, benar. Itu ruangan Yoongi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, hyung? Kenapa hyung tidak pernah kesana?"

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook. "Ceritanya panjang, jadi aku singkat saja ya?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi adikku itu orangnya sangat baik. Dia lucu dan sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat menyayangi dia lebih dari apapun karena dia adalah sahabat dan adik pertamaku. Kami selalu bermain piano di sebuah rumah tua dan akan pergi saat hampir tertangkap oleh petugas keamanan. Kami selalu tertawa bahkan walau hanya karena piano."

"Tapi suatu hari aku membuatnya terluka. Sebuah luka yang membuatnya melupakan setiap hal yang ada diingatannya. Saat dia lupa, aku juga lupa. Selama beberapa waktu, aku dan dia melupakan segala hal tentang kami tapi kami tetap bersama."

"Sampai hari itu, aku kembali membuatnya terluka lagi. Dia terluka tapi ingatan kami kembali dan membuat kami semakin terluka. Aku tidak berani menemuinya karena takut dia akan semakin terluka. Jadi aku akan mengamatinya disini sampai sore lalu pulang ke rumahnya dan kembali lagi besok hari lalu melakukan hal yang sama."

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat, mencerna setiap kalimat yang diceritakan oleh Taehyung sebelum akhirnya dia memekik pelan.

"Aku ingat!"

"Jangan berteriak!"

"Kamar itu berada di depan kamarku, hyung. Aku sering mendengar seseorang berteriak disana setiap malam lalu beberapa petugas akan memberikannya obat bius. Besoknya dia bangun dan hanya menatap kosong."

"Kau pasti salah orang."

"Tidak, aku yakin. Apa hyung pernah menjenguknya? Tidak, 'kan? Aku pernah terbangun dan keluar dari kamar untuk mengintip. Dia berteriak, melepaskan infusnya, melempar segala hal yang ada. Dia seperti orang gila."

"Dia tidak gila."

"Aku tahu. Hanya seperti."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Sedikit ragu dengan penuturan dari anak tujuh tahun di depannya itu.

"Memangnya dia berteriak bagaimana?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir, berusaha mengingat setiap kepingan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan cerita yang dia maksud.

"Oh, dia mengatakan begini 'aku yang membunuh Taetae-hyung. Harusnya aku mati juga karena tidak bisa menyelamatnya. Aku akan menyusul Taetae-hyung, biarkan aku mati,' berulang-ulang. Makanya aku hafal."

Taehyung terdiam. Matanya beralih untuk menatap kembali ke arah jendela dimana kamar Yoongi berada. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu perihal itu.

"Hyung, apa Taetae yang dimaksud orang itu adalah hyung?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap anak tujuh tahun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Jika iya, hyung harus menemuinya. Dia sepertinya sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari hyung."

"Tapi aku takut, Jeon. Takut dia akan kembali menderita."

"Hyung, dengarkan Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook menarik kedua tangan Taehyung lalu menyimpannya tepat di dadanya. "Dia butuh hyung saat ini. Mungkin saja ini salah satu alasan kenapa hyung masih terjebak di dunia ini karena hyung harus membantu dia, membuatnya berhenti menyalahkan dirinya."

Taehyung terdiam. Matanya terfokus pada kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Jungkook.

"Jika hyung masih takut, aku akan menemani hyung malam ini. Hyung, pasti sangat sayang dengan adik hyung, 'kan?"

* * *

Jadi, apa Taehyung harus menuruti kata-kata Jungkook atau dia tetap seperti sebelumnya, melarikan diri dan bersembunyi sampai waktu tepat lainnya?

"Oh, hyung?!"

Ah, sepertinya Taehyung salah mencari tempat berpikir. Karena saat itu, Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya sambil mendorong kursi rodanya dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Aku pikir hyung akan memikirkannya dulu."

Taehyung tak menjawab, memilih untuk memandangi pintu ruangan dimana Yoongi dirawat.

"Ayo!"

Oh, jika Taehyung masih hidup, ada kemungkinan kecil dia akan terkena serangan jantung secara mendadak karena perbuatan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba. Anak itu sudah membuka pintu ruangan Yoongi dan saat yang sama, suara teriakan histeris terdengar dari dalam sana. membuat Taehyung dengan segera menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Aku yang membunuh Taetae-hyung. Harusnya aku mati juga karena tidak bisa menyelamatnya. Aku akan menyusul Taetae-hyung, biarkan aku mati!"

"Hyung, tenang!"

Jungkook melajukan kursi rodanya ke arah ranjang Yoongi tanpa takut tubuhnya terkena lemparan bantal dan yang lainnya.

"Taetae-hyung ada disini! Hyung, tenanglah!"

Suara Jungkook masih kalah besarnya dengan amukan Yoongi. Dia hanya berharap Taehyung muncul sekarang.

* * *

"Aku yang membunuh Taetae-hyung. Harusnya aku mati juga karena tidak bisa menyelamatnya. Aku akan menyusul Taetae-hyung, biarkan aku mati!"

"Taehyung-hyung!"

Hampir saja vas bunga itu mengenai kepala Jungkook jika Taehyung tidak menangkapnya. Matanya menatap nanar Yoongi yang sudah menarik jarum infusnya, tidak peduli pada darah yang mulai mengalir.

Jungkook meraih vas bunga tadi dari tangan Taehyung lalu mendorong hantu itu. "Cepat, tenangkan dia, hyung!"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian melangkah maju dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Agaknya, tubuh kecil Taehyung hampir terlempar saat Yoongi memberontak.

"Yoongi-ah! Tenanglah! Ini aku, Taetae-hyung!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu Taetae-hyung!"

"Kim Yoongi! Dengarkan! Ini aku, Taetae-hyung-mu. Kim Taehyung! Hyung-mu disini!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, rontaan yang dibuat Yoongi memelan. Kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Taehyung lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan Yoongi, hyung. Harusnya aku kembali untuk menyelamatkanmu, bukannya malah meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hei, aku bersyukur kau masih hidup sampai saat ini. Aku senang kita pernah bersama selama empat tahun ini walaupun tidak saling mengetahui sama lain. Aku senang Yoongi-ku masih bertahan."

"Tapi aku minta maaf, sungguh sangat minta maaf karena aku, kau menjadi terluka seperti saat ini. Harusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu. Kau terluka karena aku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka lebih jauh."

Taehyung mengusap kepala remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mulutnya terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang kepada Yoongi.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi ke duniaku yang sebenarnya jadi teruskan hidupmu, Yoonie."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi."

"Hei, kau tidak sendiri. Apa kau lupa bagaimana Namjoon-hyung merawatmu? Bagaimana dia peduli padamu? Dia bahkan merawatmu lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi aku ingin Taetae-hyung."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, menepuk pundak Yoongi lalu tersenyum. "Yoongi-ah, dari awal dunia kita berbeda. Aku, hantu tanpa ingatan yang tinggal dengan remaja yang tanpa ingatan. Kita berdua sudah menemukan ingatannya dan aku sudah seharusnya tidak berada disini. Bagaimanapun tempatku bukan disini."

"Jadi, Taetae-hyung akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya tapi lebih baik mengawali ucapan perpisahan daripada aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, 'kan? Jadi, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Suara batuk Jungkook mengintruksi kedua remaja itu. Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook yang masih belum berhenti terbatuk.

"Jeon, kau baik-baik saja? Hei?!"

"Sakit, hyung!"

Jungkook menepuk dada kirinya, nafasnya sesak bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai terenggut.

"Yoonie, panggilkan dokter, tolong!"

Seakan tersadar dari kegiatan pengamatannya, Yoongi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan kehadiran Namjoon.

"Ada apa, Yoon?"

"Hyung, tolong! Itu!" Tunjuknya pada Jungkook.

Namjoon langsung berlari mendekati Jungkook, segera membopong tubuh anak itu lalu berlari keluar bersama Yoongi.

* * *

**Ada Jeon Jungkook disini.**

**Satu chapter terakhir nih. Btw aku ada nulis lagi, banyak, tapi gak selesai semua. Nyebelin tu kalo ide yang ada cuma setengah-setengah. Hehe...**

**Gli.**


	9. Chapter 009 - Good Goodbye

**Good Goodbye**

"Siapa dia, hyung?"

Yoongi bertanya pada Taehyung yang berdiri cemas di depan pintu ruangan dimana Jungkook mendapatkan perawatan.

"Dia Jeon Jungkook, anak yang dirawat di depan ruanganmu. Kakinya lumpuh total karena kecelakaan, jantungnya rusak dan harus menemukan donor jantung dalam waktu seminggu. Parahnya dia ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya di rumah sakit ini sendirian. Dia anak yang membuatku berani menemuimu sekarang."

"Kenapa dia ada di kamarmu, Yoon?"

Oh, itu Namjoon. Baru kembali setelah menemui dokter yang bertanggungjawab atas Jungkook.

"Dia, hmm, dia yang menemaniku di kamar tadi."

"Kau tidak melakukannya lagi, 'kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Ah, jika saja Taehyung tidak menenangkannya mungkin dia akan berakhir tertidur di ruangannya sampai besok pagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, hyung?"

"Kerusakan jantungnya sudah fatal dan dia harus segera mendapatkan pendonor dalam waktu yang kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam."

"Harusnya aku tidak melibatkan Jungkook. Harusnya aku menemuimu sendirian."

Yoongi hanya memandangi Taehyung yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin membalas kalimat Taehyung karena ada Namjoon disana.

"Namjoon-hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada Tuan Kim?"

"Meminta apa?"

"Aku mohon, carikan pendonor untuk Jungkook. Selamatkan dia!"

"Tapi~"

"Aku janji, setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu dan Tuan Kim. Tolong, sekali saja selamatkan Jungkook."

"Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan."

* * *

Bolehkah Taehyung sedikit bersyukur? Karena setelah permintaan aneh Yoongi kepada Namjoon, dia langsung mendapatkan kabar baik seputar keadaan Jungkook.

Anak kecil itu mendapatkan pendonor jantung tepat pada waktunya. Tentu saja berkat permintaan Yoongi kepada ayahnya, Tuan Kim. Ayahnya itu berhasil menemukan jantung yang cocok untuk Jungkook dalam waktu satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Ah, ingin sekali dia mengucapkan terima kasih tapi keadaan menyadarkannya. Dia hanya sesosok hantu.

"Jungkook pasti baik-baik saja, hyung."

Itu suara Yoongi. Dia datang ke depan ruang operasi dengan pakaian pasien dan sekaleng cola di tangannya.

"Hei, lukamu masih belum sembuh dan kau sudah minum cola?!"

"Ini punya Namjoon-hyung. Dia sedang ke kamar mandi."

"Aku pikir itu punyamu."

"Aku juga ingin cepat sembuh dan keluar dari sini, hyung."

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Yoongi duduk di sampingnya.

"Yoongi-ah, katakan terima kasih pada ayahku."

"Akan kulakukan."

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu, tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Yoongi hanya melirik Taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menautkan kedua tangannya, erat.

"Bisa aku titip Jungkook padamu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook sendirian."

"Tenang saja. Ayahmu sedang mengurus masalah itu secara hukum. Dia akan menuntut keluarga Jungkook dan mengambil hak asuhnya secara sepihak."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku serius."

"Tapi~"

"Namjoon-hyung sudah mengajukan syarat tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook mengalami hal sepertimu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku masih pada kehidupanku, tapi ayahmu memintaku untuk pindah ke rumah kalian."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Yoongi! Kau dicari Seokjin. Apa kau lupa ini waktu untukmu check up?"

Yoongi segera beranjak lalu berbisik kepada Taehyung, "dia sedikit cerewet akhir-akhir ini." Setelah itu melangkah pergi seraya mengejek lalu melempar cola kepada Namjoon.

Sedangkan Namjoon memilih untuk menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang diduduki Yoongi sebelumnya.

"Tae-ah. Jika kau ada disini, aku harap kau mendengarkanku. Aku minta maaf. Harusnya aku melindungi kalian. Aku sungguh minta maaf, karena aku, hal ini menimpa kalian. Sungguh, aku sangat minta maaf."

Ah, ingin sekali Taehyung membalas setiap kalimat Namjoon dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja tapi dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun selain Yoongi dan Jungkook.

* * *

Operasi Jungkook sudah berakhir sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Selama tiga hari itu, Yoongi menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di ruangan Jungkook. Bersama Taehyung, mereka biasanya bergantian saat Yoongi harus melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula, Jungkook masih belum membuka matanya. Dokter berkata jika anak laki-laki itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya dengan jantung barunya.

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Hmm, mungkin seminggu lagi. Harusnya aku bisa keluar dua hari yang lalu tapi lukaku terbuka lagi jadi Tuan Kim meminta Seokjin-hyung untuk menambah waktu rawatku seminggu lagi."

"Lain kali, bertingkahlah normal."

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak normal?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan bertingkah normal?"

"Bertingkah sewajarnya. Wajar saja kau harus mendekam di rumah sakit lebih lama, kemarin saja kau berlari dari Namjoon-hyung mengelilingi koridor rumah sakit. Seperti anak kecil saja. Jungkook saja tidak seperti itu."

"Sekarang kau membandingkanku dengan Jungkook."

"Ya ampun. Anak ini! Kau itu sudah remaja!"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wajah dinginmu sangat tidak sesuai dengan kelakuanmu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika Jimin tahu karaktermu yang seperti ini."

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Aku hanya bertingkah begini di depanmu."

"Ugh, hyung. Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?"

"Jungkook?!"

Teriak kedua remaja itu, tidak peduli jika mata dari anak laki-laki itu baru saja terbuka.

"Biar aku panggilkan dokter!"

Yoongi segera beranjak dari posisinya, berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Ah, aku jadi khawatir lukanya terbuka lagi. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Ada yang sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya terangkat kecil membentuk senyuman.

"Aku pikir saat mataku terbuka, hyung sudah tidak ada disini."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi sepertinya sebuah keberuntungan untukmu. Apa aku harus berpamitan denganmu juga?"

"Jangan dulu! Tunggu aku sembuh."

"Baiklah. Aku juga masih ingin bersama kalian lebih lama."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup dan melihatmu."

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak keluarnya Yoongi dari rumah sakit dan seminggu sejak keluarnya Jungkook. Oh, ini seminggu juga untuk anak tujuh tahun itu tinggal di rumah Tuan Kim dan selama seminggu itu pula mereka bertiga tidak saling bertemu.

Seperti biasa, Taehyung harus meneruskan kegiatan membosankannya. Duduk di pagar balkon sambil menanti Yoongi pulang dari sekolahnya. Ah, adiknya itu sudah mulai bersekolah tepat sehari setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Berbekal nekad dan ketidaktahuan Namjoon, serta Tuan Kim.

"Kenapa sore itu lama sekali?!"

Ah, berhubung mereka bertiga saling merindukan, rencananya sore ini mereka bertiga janjian untuk bertemu di suatu tempat yang, hmm, terbilang aneh untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan. Mereka bertiga akan bertemu di makan Taehyung.

"Ugh!"

Taehyung meringis kala sesuatu menyerang kepalanya. Seperti sengatan listrik, pelan namun berkali-kali. Cukup untuk membuatnya meringis berulang kali. Tubuhnya jatuh terlentang ke lantai balkon, tepat menghadap matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"A…apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku?!"

Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menghalau cahaya matahari dari matanya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, cahaya matahari malah menembus tangannya seolah menembus dinding kaca.

"Apa ini?"

Kemudian sesuatu teringat di kepalanya, tentang waktu dia seharusnya pergi.

"Apa ini waktunya?"

* * *

Senja menyapa kala Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke areal pemakaman sambil mendorong kursi roda milik Jungkook. Matanya sibuk mengamati pemandangan sore hari sambil sesekali berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka tiba di sebuah pemakaman yang tampak baru di ujung. Sedikit terlindungi oleh sebuah pohon besar tapi tetap tak menghalangi cahaya senja menyapa. Nama Kim Taehyung sarat tertulis di nisan yang ada.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengajak bertemu disini?"

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Yoongi.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi makamku sendiri."

Yoongi menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin lalu menghelanya. "Rasanya makammu ini seperti mainan karena kau masih ada disini."

_Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi._

"Aku senang. Akhirnya Jungkook mendapatkan keluarga baru, begitu juga Yoongi. Kalian harus menjadi saudara yang baik."

"Ini semua berkatmu, hyung."

Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Berjanjilah untuk melindungi satu sama lain."

"Tanpa perlu kau katakan, aku akan menjaga anak ini dengan baik."

"Jungkook sudah memiliki dua kakak yang baik dan Yoongi sudah mendapatkan satu adik serta satu kakak. Namjoon-hyung pasti akan menjaga kalian dengan baik."

"Kau juga sudah menjaga kami dengan baik. Terima kasih sudah mempertemukan aku dan Jungkook, hyung."

"Ya, aku tidak akan bisa menjaga kalian selamanya karena kau rasa sudah waktunya pergi. Saat ini, tugasku benar-benar sudah selesai."

Sontak saja, ekspresi Yoongi dan Jungkook langsung berubah. Hilang sudah senyuman ceria mereka.

"Hei, jangan cemberut!"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi hyung membawa kami kesini untuk berpamitan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku baru sadar tadi pagi jika waktuku sudah habis."

"Kau harus pergi sekarang?"

Taehyung menepuk puncak kepala Yoongi lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Lihatlah, tubuhku mulai menghilang perlahan."

Bukan bohong tapi tubuh Taehyung benar-benar seperti lampu, berkelap-kelip. Hilang kemudian kembali lalu hilang lagi.

"Kim Jungkook, jaga Yoongi. Dia sering diam-diam saat ada pikiran. Hibur dia. Oh, aku dengar kau pandai bermain piano?! Jadi kau bisa menjadi partner-nya bermain. Hyung-mu itu tidak suka minum susu, jadi pastikan dia minum susu. Jika dia menangis, ejek saja karena setelah itu dia akan mengejarmu."

"Yoongi-ah! Pindahlah ke rumahku, temani Jungkook. Ajari dia segala hal yang kau tahu. Aku tahu keadaan Jungkook tidak seperti anak-anak lain tapi aku sangat tahu, Yoongi-ku yang sudah remaja ini pasti akan menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik dan teruslah bermimpi. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai piano."

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar tugas terakhirku. Memperkenalkan lalu mempersatukan kalian. Membuat kalian bersaudara dan saling menjaga. Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal. Aku akan sering datang ke mimpi kalian, jadi jangan terkejut ya."

Detik itu juga kilasan cahaya putih menyilaukan mata Yoongi dan Jungkook, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Taehyung dari sana. Meninggalkan berbagai kenangan yang didapatkan oleh mereka selama bersama. Walaupun baru bersama selama beberapa minggu tapi baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook, keduanya sadar semua ini terjadi berkat Taehyung. Tanpa Taehyung, mereka tidak mungkin saling bersampingan seperti ini. Tersenyum sambil menatap matahari yang kian tenggelam.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Yeah, sudah the end.**

**Adakah yang gak ngerti alurnya?**

**Terima kasih buat yang masih stay sama cerita ini. Jangan lupa singgah ke work-ku yang lain ya. Hehe...promosi...**

**Gli.**


End file.
